otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Oh, to be a Mikin
Sheltered Flame Keep - Meeting Hall ---- ::Official meetings of the Order of the Flame are conducted in this rectangular chamber of white marble, with six banners suspended from the ceiling depicting the Order's blazing torch crest. Against the north wall, one finds three thrones: The Grand Master's throne, slightly elevated above two other biinwood thrones that are reserved for the Deputy Grand Master and the Lady of the Flame. Biinwood chairs against the east and west walls are reserved for the Champions of the Flame. Fireplaces sit between the chairs in both walls. Four seats along the south wall are set aside for the Commanders of the order. ---- Tenth hour by the Shadow on Shadowatch, Third day of Whistlewind, Year 627. It is on this frigid night that the stoic halls of the Sheltered Flame are alit with both torch light and tension. On this night, under witness of the Order's phantom sentinels and the living relics, a man's fate, his destiny with the House was to be unfolded and sealed in the stamps of time. Or wax and parchment, as the case may be. An old man, hunched in the throne designated to the Lady of the Flame flanks the new Grand Master, Rowena Mikin, with parchment and ink lain on a wooden tablet in his lap. The throne to her other side is left barren. For now. Poised with regal posture in her seat, Rowena taps a silent tune over the arms of the biinwood, head held stiffly erect with the new weight of silver over her crown. Forte, forged and ready for big decisions such as the one about to take place, glistens brightly, awaiting the council's beginning. Adaer Bryce of House Vozhd-Kahar at one time entered the Keep, heading toward the council meeting room, led by a servan to announce him. He patted his fine clothing and took a deep breath. He reached up and stroked the top of his head, then moving to his brow. Hair was beginning to grow, finally. He let out the breath as the vassal entered ahead of him, announcing his arrival. He paused for a moment and then entered, looking about the room. Not far behind the man, Celeste Mikin is announced. She slips into the hall, her attention immediately drawn towards Rowena as she bows from the waist towards the Mikin. The velvets about her form reminscent of a peacock in sweater with how the noblewoman seems to walk through the room. Though the awkwardness seems to fade quickly as she draws closer to the waiting chairs. "Countess Rowena," she bows once more, taking the seat to her right. There's a moment of misplaced silence as Rowena lets her eyes become distracted with Adaer's new hair...or lessening thereof. Her gaze might be described as taken-aback, but the lines of her face remain smoothly without too much betrayal. Her head continues to go through the protocol motions of bowing forward to greet them both while her right hand motions to the empty throne, gesturing for Celeste to join her. Also caught up in the staring game is Armond, only his glance flits between the lot of them for a moment or two as though he'd forgotten what it was he was doing there. Oh, ah yes, his line. With a raspy clearing of the throat, the old keeper of the castle stands and belts forth with an accent NOT fit of noble tongue "Th'earing of Baron Adaer Bryce b'far 'Er Grace, Duchess Rowena Mikin and 'er Ladyship Celeste Mikin may proceeede." A triumphant nod ends his spiel and he plops back into his seat, taking up the quill in an arthritic hand and leveling his stare on Adaer with a squint. Rowena's lips curl slightly upwards at the announcement and she closes her eyes for a moment to recompose herself. "Yes, it is on this night that we gather to deliberate on the matter of inducting Adaer Bryce into House Mikin. With agreement of the other house members, he will be free to begin to speak as he will." Adaer nods, beginning to bow to both Rowena and Celeste. He was expecting more of a crowd but didn't let this show on his expression. He wanted to explain his hair, but now wouldn't have been a good time for such an explanation. He smiled, standing up straight, folding his arms behind his back. "Well, then, if it'd please M'lady Celeste Mikin, I'll do so." He then looked toward Celeste, to see if she had anything to say before he began. As Celeste takes the seat, she loosens her cloak pulling it across her lap. The slip of title only bringing a slight wince to her fair features as she studies Adaer. She casts a quick glance towards Rowena, as she gaze returns to Adaer she inclines her head for him to proceed. Along the walls, there is without a doubt further company in the form of the immortal souls of the keepers of the Flame long past. Perhaps Alieron was amongst them. Sitting so boldly in his seat, Rowena secretly wishes he weren't. Remaining quiet for now, she mirrors Celeste's nod and taps Armond lightly on the arm. "Not yet," she whispers to the old man. By way of introduction to the council, which might be appropriate since everything was being handled quite formally, Adaer begins with: "Your Grace, Your Ladyship, I was born Adaer Bryce Vozhd-Kahar the Second. I grew up in what was once know as Vozhdya son of Adaer Bryce Vozhd-Kahar the first and nephew of the Duke Markus Vozhd-Kahar. Since the legal disbanding of my House, I have, by legal right, requested induction into House Mikin. I am ready to meet any requirements brought before me in order to do so." His opening declaration of intent. Celeste glances towards Rowena, perhaps to confirm or refute such a claim. Her back stiffening though she remains quiet, her gaze seeming to appraising the man before them. "This much has been clear," Rowena affirms, nodding her agreement to Adaer's initial testimony of his identity. "The Council, as it were, desires to learn what it is you will bring to the House by way of annexation. This is a political, economical investment of our dwindling resources as much as it is a favor to an old acquaintance. So..." She lifts a palm, offering the floor to him once more. "State before the council your full intentions. What you seek to offer, gain, and foresee to develop in years to come beneath the Mikin surname." "Aye, Your Grace. I am military, first of all. I was raised in a military wing of my Vozhd-Kahar family. The Duke was the Second Blademaster for a spell and I learned from him. I have served in the Blades and was in, for a short amount of time, before it was disbanded, an elite first-response corp within the Blades. I am fully capable to serve in Officer roles, as well. I have experiance leading men and currently employ nineteen expert soldiers. I can not only serve on the Mikin Order of Knights, I can forge the Order and lead it, if the need is there," Adaer said by way of reply. "I have business experiance aswell. I built the glass industry in Vozhdya and Marble Grove. Today, glass is Marble Grove's chief export and is the glass capitol, by far. I am an expert glassmaker and vinter. I have also sucessfully managed the affairs of township and a Keep, namely Marble Grove and The Warren." Adaer takes a breath before continuing, "As far as my goals, I wish to help make the Mikin House the picture of strength and vigor it was during the rule of my friend, the late Duke Alieron Mikin. I wish to start my own family and produce heirs and I wish to expand my own estate." Celeste's fair features darken at the words of Adaer. "Could you speak a bit more plainly? Forgive me, I'm but a simple soldier at times. Yet from your words you wish to bring strength and vigor to our name but marriage?" A quick glances towards Rowena as she looks back to the Vozhd-Kahar. "Or were you seeking a role with more, responsibility?" Rowena intercedes gently, lifting her eyes' intensity off Adaer and onto Celeste for a moment. "He offers his militant skills and experience as a craftsman to aid in the House's reconstruction...in economy and influence. Marriage would be a personal feat of his own, as there are no eligible maidens in the Mikin line, however, if he were to unify with a woman of another house and thereby conjoin the estates..." Trailing off, she wavers a hand through the air. "Political dealings such as those will be addressed when the time comes. If the time comes." Turning her attention back now to the black-clad man before them, she nods her approval to his wardrobe. "I see that the color wears well on you, the colors of a mongoose, that is." Fingers glinting with sheen from her signet ring lift from the throne's arm to rub an invisible mark from her chin. "But what of the colors of the wildcat? For not too far in the history of Fastheld and this house shall a unity be made that will bring all things of my ownership, all persons under my watch as liege and house head, beneath the lordship of the one Prince of the Blood. The very man who banished the fallen house Vozhd-Kahar into the mist from which it came." A pause as a cunning gleam catches her eye, head tilting back to watch him studiously. "How feel you of swearing allegiance to the one who is, at the end of things, responsible for the dismissal of your name." Rowena addressed Celeste's query to Adaer's approval, so he kept quiet, merely watching on as she explained it to the noblewoman. At the mention of his clothing he nodded. After the mention of the Prince of the Blood he nodded once more, awaiting his chance to speak. "I hold no ill will toward His Excellency whatsoever. The downfall of my House has little to do with the Prince. If I were to hold anything against anyone, it'd be my uncle or my cousin Renkek as they were the Patriarch that allowed things to spiral as far out of control as they did. I pledged my alliegance and swore my life to his brother and I will hold no reservations when doing the same to Prince Serath Kahar, who is my second cousin." Celeste cracks the first smile of the whole evening, visbily relaxing in the chair now as she watches Adaer. Strain that had tightened her fair features, dissipating leaving little expression beyond the smile. A quick glance towards her cousin her only response to the man's speak. "Very well," Rowena murmurs, maintaining a fair degree of neutrality on her features. Exchanging Celeste's glance, she nods and shifts just slightly in attempts to keep the circulation in her legs. "If there be anymore you'd like to say before the Council forms its decision, then do so now. If not, then you may take a brief reprieve in the parlor and we will send for you when a verdict has been reached." ---- Later that night... ---- And so the hour grew more late, into the wee hours that silence the creatures of day and hasten the creatures of night, for dawn would rise not far ahead. Away to the parlor had the houseless baron been cast, and here in the meeting hall the Mikin blood remained. The ancestral walls waited patiently around them as the verdict was debated, standing equally as still and foreboding as centuries past. "And so you have heard it," murmurs the young matriarch from her 'throne', into which she's now slouched. Turning her face aside, Rowena massages at her brows with a hand, mindful not to smudge the newly forged circlet. "Adaer Bryce has spoken in defense of his request to join our House. He is a superb craftsman and though I cannot personally attest to his militant skills...claims that he excels in the arts of combat as well. This he has to offer. There is darkness that trails his name, in memory of the drama surrounding his former wife...Diana Lomassa." There's a moment of silence and a little groan might be heard to escape the Duchess' lips. "However...names can be changed. Bryce in favor of Adaer, perhaps. But I digress. Tell me...what think you." "Forgive me, cousin, but I have been among the Church for most of my life...could I inquire as to what happened with this Lomasa?" Her voice tightening slightly at the mention of the House. "Perhaps it's the warrior in me, but I question his motives..and the why' Though a soft laugh escapes Celeste lips as she looks towards Rowena. "Though thank you, cousin, for telling him there were no maidens among our household." She nods her head firmly, "Did you not say he had troubles with your betrothed? Why would he wish to be blood to the very a House that will be joining against him." Karell waves a gloved hand past his ear, "This talk is lost on me, to be weighing a man in this manner to conclude if he should change a label that has nothing to do with them." his expression pulls down on his eyebrows in a weary frown, "I was born knowing my blood was pure. Knowing as a child that there was a higher difference between Mikin and..." he struggles, "Not." his lips press together, "It shatters me to have these ideas broken by words. My thoughts? It is not a guild. There is no 'test' for blood. As cosmetic as the changes may be, a Mikin, he is not. This isn't a new.." again he struggles, "Concept.. for me. But our house name lose it's value the more we flaunt it." "Our House lost value the day the Ravager destroyed what was perhaps our biggest source of wealth and productivity," Rowena counters softly to Karell, lowering her hand to patiently fold over its counterpart. "A name is only but a name, yes. But the addition of property and man power? Far more substantial." Glancing to Celeste before affixing her eyes on the ceiling, Rowena sighs. "The qualms held between the pure Kahar blood and that of House Vozhd was just that. A distaste of the Royal bloodline for what the Vozhd-Kahars had become. There was no personal feud between he and the Prince...to my knowledge. As far as the Lomasa girl is concerned...it was a complex act of suspicion and rumors with potential truth that spoke of him being cuckholded. Matters grew in stench from there. A true embarassment to either House." Another pause as she loses interest in the ceiling and instead looks to the rows of empty chairs that line either wall. Oh, Alieron...she was a meddlesome woman, was she not? "But yes...I do smell a political agenda wafting about. Fortunately, I suspect it is as petty as seeking to *avoid* a certain few other House options. I believe as well that he is not the most avid fan of House Zahir and therefore believes us to have motives in common? Nevertheless, he will find it exceedingly difficult to stir trouble under the watchful eyes of both mongoose and wildcat. By my word and Serath's sword, take solace in that." Celeste Mikin says, "Though I fear that Lord Karell has a point, our name is not a shirt that one can pull on or remove. Though there is also no -trial- period to being a Mikin. So would he buy his way into our halls with only an military record? Then why not bring in Duke Lomasa or even Constable Lucius. The crux truly of the matter is that though he carries the name Kahar in part...we will be bound to that House when you marry, will we not?"" Karell's expression flops slightly, looking to Celeste as she talks with an increasingly unemotive expression. One hand rises to stroke his chin and when it comes to his turn for input, he is taken in awkward silence for a moment. His mellow eyes roll from Celeste to Rowena and he raises both eyebrows, furthering it not. Rowena glances between the two, the weight of something greater than Forte leadening her brow. Downcasting her eyes to hide beneath that sheltering fan of lashes for only a breath or two, she shakes her head. "There was a time, not so long ago, when Serath and I considered deeply the fate of the Mikin house. He proposed, loosely, a resolution that would dissolve the name altogether as we move forward into this new era. Those bearing the name would be given a choice - to go their own way or remain joined, under a new house name born of our union." "However...that discussion was ne'er continued, nor do I believe it will bear fruit. And so, you will not truly be bound to House Kahar. No more so than the Nillu are bound to Seamels or Lomasas or Mikins through the marriage of two individuals." A sly smile curls her lips with an innocent degree of mischief and she quirks an eyebrow to mirror Karell's. "I was testing the man, is all. The tact of his response, his repose... While he may be required to exhibit fealty towards the Prince as he would equally towards me, he will not be bound, nor will you, to the entirety of House Kahar." "I see," Celeste replies softly. A sly smile returning to her lips. "That does make me happy after all the trouble a certain Kahar is causing for my studies. Though we will speak of that later," she nods her head to Rowena. "If he is not bound to you, then what is to say that he will not become an embarassment to us as a whole. That in us, he wishes not to lose his noble ties or power to a noble House." "..and that brings us back to his motive. How can we be sure his intentions could possibly benefit our house? The man has shown a notable lack of altruism, and it is unwise.. we cannot accept him without a clear view of his plans." Karell's expression manages to shift from ambiguous daydreaming to a more powerful confidence, to back up his words. Dark lines appear along his cheekbones after he finishes speaking, features pulling taught. "His induction will come with conditions. If those conditions are broken, so therefore is the contract of ties to our holdings. He will be cast into the realm again more swiftly than he could utter protest." Velvet rustles against velvet and marble as the duchess leans forward and rises from her seat atop the dais. She gaze pointedly aside to the eastwardly hearth. "The name Mikin has been adopted before in our history...a former guardsman of Light's Reach, for example. A bastard child sworn into Mikin servitude rose through his service in the Ducal guard until he attained the title of Viscount Varal Mikin. And almost married my niece." The last point spoken dispassionately, Rowena waves a hand through the air. "His intentions were made as clear as they will be made through simple questioning. He wishes to join the Order of knights, once it is forged. Lead it, so he offered, but that is an offer I will be quick to decline. I am not so unwise as to turn a blind eye once he takes up our name. He will be watched. Closely. And any intentions formerly withheld from our ears will reveal themselves through his actions. He is a fallen man from a fallen house with a great social stigma upon his back." Rowena turns her head to look to Karell with firmness in her tone. "He will tread with caution." Celeste stiffens at this statement. "In truth, cousin, that is why I have been trying to seek an audience. I felt with the forming of the Knights, and needing to find my place among us." She takes a deep breath, "again, perhaps this is not such a time to mention the matter. He is a stigma, will we be bringing such a matter into our own breast? We wish to improve our name, would his presence alone not sully it?" Again, Karell is left with a question he cannot answer or continue. Confident expression not diminished, he stands there with his arms crossed. "It may," Rowena answers with direct sincerity, tranquil composure returning as her hardened gaze softens and jaw relaxes. "But only in the eyes of those unwilling to leave petty incidents to rest in the grave of their passed years. I can think of worse self-destructive motions, risks taken - Duke Oren Nillu, for example. No one bears a greater stigma than those with Shadow's mark, and yet...the age has dawned when no longer shall they be persecuted for crimes uncommitted. He has embraced this change by welcoming those tainted into his holdings." Smiling faintly to her comparison, she tiredly bends her knees and sinks back into the cushion. "House Nillu will prosper just as it always has, I suspect. Just as House Mikin will continue to grow and rebuild. Let those who would rebuke our name and faithfulness to the Light come to me and I shall share an enlightening word or three with them gladly." Celeste Mikin says, "So you would wish him among us then?" Celeste inquires softly. Her gaze turning to Karell before refocusing on Rowena. "Have you spoken with other Houses, to perhaps get a better understanding of this man's character...beyond the stigma of course. I have ties to the Zahir, Nillu and Lomasa Houses if you would seek such information."" "What passes for enlightenment is subjective to opinion. Enlightenment was different before, it will change again." Karell mutters softly, eyes fixed to the floor with a pointed expression, lips pouted in thought. He looks up, stepping out into a more comfortable position, "There is logic in what you say that is easier to agree with. Following your path... If he is accepted, though, will he be monitored?" Rowena nods solemnly to Celeste. "Any information gathered would be useful...but I am not certain that there is great danger in proceeding with the arrangements for a contract." Sharing the same nod with Karell, she continues, "As formerly stated, he will be watched. I have past history with the man and perceive very little threat. I knew of his medical afflictions, I paid many a personal visit with remedies of various sorts before and after the Dianna chronicles. What I see before me now is a man struck by foul luck of his name, though some aspects were well earned of his own foolishness. And I take pity." Taking a deep breath, she flexes her fingers over the arms of the chair and gives them a little squeeze. "If accepted, he will begin with no greater a title than Baron. Any prestige beyond that will be earned through his dedication to the house and any expansion of property of his ownership. He is free to sign up to join the rank of the knightly order if he so wishes, but I will not hand him the reins of power. I've men that have served this house for longer than he has been grown that are equally, if not better fit, to lead in battle. And...I've women." Acknowledging Celeste with that final remark, she casts her younger cousin a small wink. "These things being said, are there any true objections to the formation of a contract?" Celeste shakes her head, "though I can speak with those who have attempted to be-friend me among the other Houses. As for these maladies, I know little of them." She looks towards Katrell, "what say you, Lord Karell?" "Nothing more from me, no." Karell says plainly, looking out of the window for a moment before turning back with a feint smile, "And fortunate timing to come to this conclusion, because this late our will soon become an early one, and I've arrangments in the morning." he steps back into a neat bow, "Good evening, Your Grace and Lady Celeste. Call on me if needed." warm smiles all round and a pace towards the exit, so he might return home. "My thanks to you both then, for your diligence in tending to this matter. Safe keeping, M'lord," Rowena bows to Karell as he takes his leave. When he has gone, she turns to breathe a small sigh of relief in Celeste's direction. "I invite you to stay, however, as clearly there's many things you wish to consult me about, it seems. If you do not mind the possible intrusion of Aunt Athara, you may share my quarters for the evening." "I don't mind, and it would be nice not to sleep in an inn or the shadow district," Celeste states plainly. "There is a great many matters I need to discuss, though I feel I have not brought any embarrassment upon our name. There is also the Lady Eseria Kahar I need to speak with you about, as well...she's causes a bit of an issue with those I would protect." "Lady Eseria..." Rowena murmurs, tilting her head back in thought while her eyes close in rest. "The name does not form a picture in my memory. But if she presents such a problem, then perhaps it is time for the name to be linked to a face. Yes, do share your concerns and if you seek it, I'll share my opinions." A pause as she stands and reaches up to adjust the circlet needlessly atop her head, wincing to the pull of hair and quirking a squint upwards at it. "Of course I'm apt to share them regardless. My nature, I'm afraid." Celeste Mikin says, "I would prefer your opinions. I've tried to play nice and polite, but I am not schooled in the ways of nobility, I'm afraid to say. The Church felt little for my title, and more for my arm."" "Believe you me," Rowena chuckles softly, almost teasingly, "The arm has its place in the ways of nobility from time to time as well. Rather than wielding a mace, it wields a quill. A mighty plume, to be precise." Checking behind to ensure she's left nothing draped over the throne, she motions for Celeste to join her in abandoning the chamber. Rather than following in Karell's wake, however, she diverts to the eastern hearth. Celeste Mikin stands to follow Rowena. "Yes, such power I would prefer to learn at this junction of my life. Though we can speak more on this matter at another time. It was only brought to my attention when I was called out as a liar." "Pah," Rowena mutters, mostly to herself. Somethinelse follows the scoff, but it's rather intelligible amidst the clattering of iron pokers as she shifts them aside. A cautious glance is thrown upwards and aside to ensure that no other eyes remain in the chamber, then she feels about the upper edge of the squared hearth. A click, whoosh, whump as a heavy, damp blanket unfolds from within the shallow alcove and smothers the already puny flames. Rowena retracts her hands then and pulls a key from its hiding place in her bodice. A witty lift of her brow over her shoulder to her cousin examines the woman for any signs of curiosity or startlement. "The keep has many a meaning to its name, you see." Sheltered Flame. Selecting one of the poker instruments, she inserts one end of the key into the notched handle, then uses the extra leverage to insert the key between two stones on the right side of the hearth. A mighty heave, then two turns the key into the hidden mechanism. Celeste casts a curious look to Rowena as she douses the flame but as the secret mechanism seems to click into place, a laugh is quick to follow. "I see, I was wondering at such a name." "Actually, this feature was probably added at a later date," Rowena notes offhandedly, and tugs with an unlady-like grunt. The low groaning of ancient marble is accompanied by creaking of equally old timber. Shardwood, to be precise, and its musty smell creeps out, drawing a wrinkle from Rowena's nose. "Repairs are yet to come," she excuses and releases the key from the lock. Handing the poker to Celeste to replace in its home, she tucks the key back into place. "Like a mongoose, we shall slink through the shadows unharmed...unless you forget to bow your head. Never try to stand up fully in this passageway, or you're liable to suffer a pain or two." Celeste returns the poker to its rightful place, her head bowing even before reaching the passageway, "always the agile creature, no?" She muses softly. "No I think a knock in the head at the point could add some sense at times." "At times," Rowena can be heard to agree, voice becoming hollow as she disappears into the dark, then presses against the wall to allow Celeste to move past her. "At times." ---- 'Sheltered Flame Keep - Private Study ' ---- ::Hidden just adjacent to the Order of the Flame meeting hall, this cozy chamber serves as a private study for the Grand Master. White marble walls are adorned with rich blue and burgundy tapestries. Bookcases are loaded with parchment scrolls and leatherbound books, providing a private library for the leader of the order. A fireplace provides a source of warmth during colder seasons. Against the east wall, one finds a polished biinwood desk and a thickly cushioned chair. Two comfortable biinwood chairs sit in front of the desk, on a snow bear rug. A glass-paned doorway opens onto a secret garden. ---- Celeste looks about the study, truly astounded at its very existence. "My cousin, you truly are full of surprises. Is there where you rest, or only when there is a need to hide?" "They are one and the same, those needs," Rowena smiles knowingly, late in emerging as she had to first seal them in, returning the hearth to its former place. "Very few know where to seek me here, as so it will remain such. For the time being, you're free to make yourself at home. Simply be sure that none others are around when you pass to and fro." There's a sudden uproar of chittering from the bed chamber and a scrabbling of claws on the other side of the wooden door. "And...don't let Zareef escape past your feet on your way out. And keep all ribbons, laces, or other possible items of interest to a pair of mongooses well out of reach, lest you lose them permanently to the space under the bed. I could go on with a list of precautions, but...I suspect you'll survive the night just fine." Offering Celeste a final wink, Rowena crosses the study and opens the door to the bedroom. A whirlwind of brown mongoose bursts into the study and scuttles frantically about the newcomer. Rowena leaves her cousin to fend for herself. Zareef was the man of the keep, afterall, so he deserved a chance to express his approval or denial. Celeste laughs softly, her hand reaching down to the mongooses with the touch of a mother than that of a soldier. "Well, I hope that you do feel that I can sleep for a few hours before waking me, little ones." Her gaze tilting up to her cousin's retreat. "Your secrets are safe with me, cousin...now and always." Her attention drawn back to the small mongooses for the time being. ---- ''Return to Season 5 (2007) Category:Logs